Breach In The System
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: RueMint! The long Threads of Fate fic everyone's been bothering me about...sorry, I prefer writting short stories...


I received many requests to write a longer Threads Of Fate fic…so I expect a decent amount of reviews on this…and if I do get a decent amount of reviews on this I shall immediately start writing a multi-chaptered Threads of Fate fic…which was another request I got…I'll still write it if I don't get a decent amount of reviews…though it will take me much, much longer so…point be…**_REVIEW!!!_** And I promise to try really hard on this fic for everyone…who knows…maybe I'll get obsessed with writing TOF fics like I did Chrono Cross ones…doubt it…

I'm almost finished with this fiction now, and no, I won't get obsessed with writing TOF fics…I've been putting off finishing this for like a month now…lol…

I started on that multi-chaptered fic…but you know, I have about 5 chaptered fics going now…so I'm kinda occupied with them, and the TOF chaps won't be as important to me as my others…but on the better side, you can make them important to me! Meaning once again **REVIEW!!!**

Threads Of Fate: Breach In The System

Mint sat alone on the most beautiful water display in center of Carona. The phosphorescent stars for once were not distorted by the mist, and the crescent moon brought light cascading over the cobblestone land all around Mint, the rays of moonlight tangled with her hair, and lit up her features. Through all the beauty Mint, being Mint, was simply focused on her theory of WORLD DOMINATION…well, she was trying to focus on world domination, though she still couldn't trudge her mind back up from whatever depth of Rue it was currently in. Bell's request for her to help Rue was still stuck in her mind, and no matter how much she kicked and screamed, it did not go away. How was she supposed to help him? Sure, Mint knew how sad he was…and despite all her normally selfish ways, she cared. Hell, did she care. She didn't want to care, but that was beside the point, for she did care. Mint hated how her old uncaring ways were slipping away, and she felt herself caring…even about that damned Prima…he was so annoying. Why did she always cheer him up, even if it was cruel the way she did it…but the fact remained she _knew_ she was cheering him up, and it was because she _cared. _

Mint sighed abruptly. This was all getting way out of hand. Why couldn't she be happy? What was bringing her down? And more importantly _why_ exactly was it bringing her down. Mint stomped her foot continuously in aggravation, and let out a very frustrated "WHY?" Then, almost on cue, the entrance to Carona slowly creaked open. Mint stopped her childish antics, foot in mid air as Rue made his entrance. He didn't look too good…

"What happened to you?" Mint asked rather rudely. "You look like shit." Rue chuckled under his breath. He had scrapes and bruises all over; he was bleeding from multiple wounds; the worst of which was a great crimson streak on his chest. Mint let her foot drop to the ground. "You should probably go see a doctor about that." There she went caring again...there was a very huge breach somewhere in the Mint control center. The concern in Mint's voice obviously wasn't hidden well enough, for Rue smiled, trying to ease her worry of him.

"Okay. I will." Rue agreed without argument or a swollen pride, as Mint would've. "I just need to drop something off first." Rue started off again. "I'll see you later." Rue turned to look at Mint. "You should go to bed, it's late." Mint rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a little kid, ya know." Mint yelled after Rue. "I don't need you to assign me a bedtime." Mint could here Rue laughing from halfway down the alleyway towards the bar.

"Right!" Rue called back without looking. Mint grumbled a few curses under her breath, crossing her arms, and leaned back, not expecting there to be no wall behind her…Mint went tumbling backwards into the water fountain, flailing her arms wildly. It was probably a good thing Rue had left, for Mint would've been incredibly embarrassed if someone had seen that demonstration of idiocy. Mint let out a rather fierce growl as she sat there in the water for a moment. Mint stood when she found herself in the way of the spray of water.

Mint began stomping unhappily-once she managed to retreat from the water fountains evil clutches that is. Mint stomped for a while, cussed out the water fountain, gave it a good kick, stubbed her toe, and then began hoping around on one foot, dripping a fair amount of water everywhere. It was quite a lovely scene to say the least.

Mint stopped jumping one-footed once she finally came to her angered senses enough to realize someone was laughing.

"Sorry…" Rue choked in-between burst of laughter. Mint lost herself in her argumentative thought: (Great Mint, just great, that'll really impress him, now won't it? Why the hell do I care if it impresses him…that's right I don't care if I impress him.) Mint gave a scornful snicker to herself inside her head. (I don't care at all) Mint's mind then quickly added: (about anything)-silence-(or ANYONE!) Mint wondered why her mind had to say "anyone" so loud. Was she really that defensive about it? (GLARE AT HIM ALREADY!) Mint gave Rue a death glare on command. "I really am sorry…" Rue laughed a bit more, than took a few more steps forward.

"Well…" Mint almost found herself incapable of coming up with something intentionally cruel to say…then of course, it hit her. "You obviously aren't sorry enough." Mint stuck her chin to the moonlight sky in arrogance. Rue sighed.

"I didn't mean to laugh but-" Rue quickly cut himself off to take a moment to contain the new burst of laughter forming, "you have no idea how funny you looked."

"Yea and you still look like shit…" Mint looked away derisively. When did she get so bad at comebacks? There was definitely a breach in Mint's system.

"We should get you dry…" Mint jumped at Rue's voice being so close. Mint had been so wrapped up in her contempt that she hadn't noticed Rue walk up to her. "You okay?" Rue asked in alarm.

"Yea…" Mint shook off the feeling that being so close to Rue gave her as she started towards her hotel room. Rue followed, after all, he had the room down the hall from hers.

"What about that doctor Rue?" Mint asked scathingly as they tackled the stairs leading to their rooms together.

"I think it can wait…" Mint gave Rue a sarcastic look.

"I disagree." Mint told Rue simply.

"Look, Mint. I 'm really, really tired. I've been fighting all day long," Mint wandered why Rue was fighting all day long, "and I really need a nap." Mint still didn't look persuaded to let Rue have his sleep. Rue sighed, stopping at the top of the stairs. "I'll be fine until morning…" Rue chuckled, "that I can promise you." Mint rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" Mint gave Rue a worried look, even though her words were harsh. Mint wasn't used to having to hide the concern in her voice, let alone eyes!

"But, thanks for caring." Rue said gently with a smile. Mint rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Believe what you want." Mint said nonchalantly before opening her door with a creek. Rue still smiled though. He knew she cared.

Mint closed the door. Why was this happening? Mint let out a growl. Whatever was happening SUCKED! Mint fell onto her bed, forgetting how vibrant it was, and was automatically bounced back up...or more literally, down…Mint growled, glaring up at the bed from her hurt position on the ground. Mint stood swiftly, almost kicking the bed in her great hostility, but stopped herself, remembering what happened at the water fountain. Mint let out a deep sigh, and sat on the bed softly, as to not provoke it.

Mint shut her eyes as she snuggled beneath the covers, in hopes Rue would not appear in her next set of dreams.

!$&&$$!!(&$(((#&!#!$!#$!!)!#&#!!#(

Mint awoke with a loud yawn the next day. Mint jumped out of her bed, preparing herself for another day...hopefully different than that of the previous. Yes, that day had not gone so well. Mint really needed to fix whatever was giving her so much damned trouble. Maybe she had finally been driven insane…though she hoped it hadn't yet come to that…

Mint walked out of her room in great strides, taking the stairs two at a time, then propelled herself into Clause's house, where Mira had so graciously prepared breakfast. Rod sat at the oaken table…IN MINT'S SEAT! Mint growled under her breath. This was going to be hell for Rod…and that was a given. No one-not even Rue- got to sit in MINT'S SEAT!

"What's he doing here?" Mint asked audaciously as she gave Rod the glare of doom.

"Oh, well, he's joining us for breakfast this morning Mint." Mira set a plate of pancakes on the table. "Now, I do expect you to be polite to him, he is my guest after all." Rod smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you Madam." Rod tried to bow, but the table stopped him, he only received a bruised nose for his efforts.

"HAHA! You (expletive)" Mint laughed.

"Now Mint!" Mira exclaimed. "Please be nice." Mint rolled her eyes. Rod grinned. Elena came skipping into the room. "And don't use swear words in front of Elena." Mira gave a threatening smile before getting her daughter to help her set the table.

"Heya Mint!" Elena beamed up at Mint as she got out some silverware.

"Hello Elena." Mint and Rod told the child at the same time, then glared at each other profusely.

"No violence at the table you two!" Mira scolded.

"We can take it outside." Rod growled between clenched teeth.

"Get off yourself! I'd kid your sorry ass any day." Mint leaned back on her chair. "I mean really, be sensible." Rod growled louder, stopping abruptly when he received a motherly look from Mira.

"Sorry Madam." Rod apologized, trying once more to bow, but simply smashed his nose on the table again, coming up rubbing it. Mint laughed.

"Actually I think you can kick your ass just fine on your own." Mint laughed heartily. Maybe nothing was wrong with her after all. Rod opened his mouth to comment against Mint but was cut off by the door opening. Mint smiled as Rue walked in. His wounds were bandaged and he looked like he'd gotten all the sleep he'd needed.

"Hello Rue." Rod said cheerfully. He obviously liked Rue a lot more than Mint. Rue ignored Rod, and instead gave Mint a wave. Rue obviously liked Mint a lot more than Rod. Rue noticed Rod's hurt face before realizing that Rod had even spoken.

"Oh, Hey Rod." Rue replied quickly. Rod pulled a chair out for Rue to sit in. Rue however, seated himself across the table from Rod-next to Mint. Mint stuck her tongue out at Rod when no one was looking.

"Hey Polly!" Elena bounced up to Rue, handing him a fork she'd forgotten to give his plate.

"Um, Elena…my name is Rue." Elena giggled at Rue.

"Sure thing Polly!" Elena bounced off again, leaving Rue staring after her. Rod and Mint laughed.

"What's wrong with her?" Rue asked, receiving a shrug from Mint.

"Screwed family, huh?" Mint replied. Rue looked at Mint, nodding.

Mira finished getting the breakfast ready, then called Klaus up form his work shop. They all sat at the table…and…stuffed their face…with the exception of Mira and Rue, who ate politely.

"I bet I can chug my orange juice faster than you Rod." Mint challenged tauntingly.

"No you can't." Rod rolled his eyes.

"Yes I can." Mint argued.

"Fine, we'll just see then." Mint nodded, gabbing her juice. "But no cheating." Rod added suspiciously.

"I won't need to." Mint explained simply as she picked up her glass as well. "On the count of three?"

"1." Rod started the count as a response. Mira didn't look pleased with their chugging idea.

"2."

"3." Mint and Rod said together as they started chugging. Rue looked between the two of them in their peculiar state.

"GO MINT!" Elena screamed gleefully. Rue chuckled.

"Go Mint." Rue cheered much less enthusiastically. Rod looked hurt that Rue wanted Mint to win.

Mint slammed her glass down on the table as she jumped up, doing her infamous twirl.

"Told ya I'd win." Mint laughed malevolently. Rod grumbled incoherently.

"I must take my leave now madam." Rod stood, bowing courteously. "Thank you for the heavenly breakfast." Rod put on his hat, which he'd token off when he had steeped inside the house, and made his exit calmly out the door. Mint looked at Rue, skeptical of Rod's attitude, Rue shrugged.

"Yea, thanks for the meal." Mint said impassively as she stood from her chair, making her way into Carona square. Mint stretched in the bright sunlight, giving a great yawn. Mint decided to go fight her way into some money, but as she passed the alleyway leading to the bar she could hear Bell and Duke's voices echoing from it, and being the curious princess that she was, Mint went to investigate.

"OH MY GOD!" Mint heard Bell repeat for somewhat the hundredth time, Duke's mouth just hung open. Mint stared at the huge bag in front of them.

"What's this?" Mint asked casually as she jumped down the stairs, and walked over to the shocked Bell and Duke. Duke seemed to finally snap out of his zombie like state.

"M-money…" Duke answered in a hushed voice. Mint stared down the bag, noticing it opened a bit. Min stood on tiptoe to see what was inside, and indeed it was money.

"The whole bag?" Mint asked in awe. Duke nodded slowly. "Dang!" There was a silence. "So, who gave you this?" Who the hell was that nice? God that would take a lot of work…imagine how many monsters you'd have to kill…it'd take hours.

"Dunno…but it said it was for us…" Mint noticed the little tag on the bag addressed to Bell and Duke. Someone knew that they were in dept…and that the relic hadn't worked. The only real reason Mint had come back to Carona was to see her friends…more so Rue…but she wouldn't admit that. Besides she missed the homely little town…but back to the subject at hand. Who the hell would do this? Mint sat down to think. It would've had to be done recently…who'd been fighting recently? Mint's mouth dropped…Rue…

Mint remembered when she'd thought Rue to be a kind person…she was wrong, he was more than that. She was definitely gonna have to ask him about this one soon. Just to find him, that was the hard part. Rue, for being such an odd person, was extremely hard to come by…you'd think he'd stick out in the crowd. Though he always managed to be where you weren't, and by the time he did turn up, you either didn't need him anymore, or had given up already. Mint remembered a time when her and Mira couldn't open a jar and had tried to find Rue to do it…didn't happen…by the time he showed up they'd token the pliers to it. Mint laughed at the memory.

!$&&$$!!(&$(((#&!#!$!#$!!)!#&#!!#(

Mint had been looking for Rue all day, and it was starting to get dark…she'd asked everyone in Carona if they'd seen him, of course, the answers all turned up as "no." Mint sighed and began stomping. There wasn't even anyone to ask anymore, they'd all gone home! Mint stomped so hard she fell over, luckily enough not in the cursed water fountain. MINT GAVE UP ALREADY!

"You really need to control your anger, Mint." Rue stated as he walked over to help her up. See, he only showed up when you gave up. Next time Mint would be sure to give up much earlier. Mint pushed away his hand, jumping up on her own.

"Where were you!?" Mint exclaimed. "I've been looking for you all damn day!" Mint's eyes gleamed crimson…at least Rue could've sworn they did.

"Sorry…I didn't know." Rue apologized hastily. Mint wondered if he was ever planning on fighting for himself when people were definitely wrongly accusing him. Mint sighed.

"Whatever…" Mint rolled her eyes.

"What did you want me for?" Rue questioned, sitting down at the water fountain. Mint glared at the water fountain. "I won't let you fall in this time." Rue promised Mint, chuckling. Mint, though rather reluctantly, sat down beside him.

"Right, well…" Mint wondered how she was gonna put this. Just bluntly she guessed, definite Mint style. "Were you the one who gave Bell and Duke all that money?" Mint leaned forwards to get a good look at Rue's face. Rue looked down.

"They helped us a lot you know. I felt bad for them, being homeless." Rue sighed, looking up. "I mean, how much would that suck?"

"It's their own fault." God this guy was nice. Mint almost couldn't handle it.

"I know…" Rue thought a moment. "But they wont do it again."

"How do you know?" Mint questioned.

"I doubt they're that stupid…" Rue sighed.

"I don't…" Mint laughed. "I don't put anything past Duke…"

"Yea…he's convinced he's a star…" Rue shook his head. Mint laughed, looking away sadly. They sat there laughing for a while.

"So…if I were homeless would you give me money?" Mint asked happily.

"Mint…you're a princess, you're rich." Rue rolled his eyes. Mint laughed a little.

"But what if I wasn't?" Rue looked skeptical.

"Mint, you are though. The chances of you suddenly not being are pretty slim you have to realize." Rue pointed out.

"But what if I wasn't?" Mint insisted he answered. Rue sighed.

"I don't think I would…" Mint jumped up.

"What!?" How could he like Bell and Duke better than her…Bell…was there something going on that she didn't know about. Rue could almost see the assumptions forming in Mint's mind.

"I would help you find a place…let you stay with me till then or something." Mint blinked twice. That was sufficient. Rue let out a sigh of relief. She was going to leave him alone about this now-

"Why?" Okay, maybe not.

"Well…it's just different…" Mint nodded. Maybe now she'd leave him alone.

"How so?" Rue looked a little frustrated. Mint figured she should leave it be, he wasn't comfortable, but wait, why did she care? That's right, she didn't…

"I dunno…" Mint didn't look satisfied. "You're much different from Bell and Duke for one. You agree?" Mint nodded. "That's the difference."

"I don't annoy you as bad?" Mint offered.

"You don't annoy me at all Mint." Rue corrected. Mint smiled. Rue layed on his back on the rim of the fountain, hands behind pillowing his head. Mint knew she'd fall in if she tried that. Mint didn't, instead she sat down, leaning against the fountain, her head a few inches from Rue's.

Mint sighed. There was definitely something wrong with her; she couldn't quite grasp it, more so she didn't want to. But nonetheless she knew what was wrong with her. She cared way too much about Rue…

Mint looked at Rue, he seemed lost in thought.

"So are you going to have a arranged marriage?" Mint sighed at Rue's sudden question.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Mint laughed.

"Well you know, that's the thing about arranged marriages…you normally don't have anything to do with it." Rue gave Mint a sideways glance as he told her this.

"Well if I had absolutely no choice…" Mint paused, "I'd just run away." Rue laughed.

"That's your remedy to every situation." Rue shook his head.

"Yup…" Mint agreed cheerfully. Mint thought a moment. "Are you even gonna get married at all?"

"I dunno…" Rue shrugged. "Don't have much of a life in that resort. I'm kinda not real."

"Real enough…" Mint sighed. "Actually you're kinda perfect. But then again I guess you were made that way."

"I'm not perfect." Rue shrugged.

"Are too." Mint argued.

"No I'm not." Rue sighed.

"Are too!" Mint exclaimed.

"No…I'm not." Rue realized he wasn't going to win this argument…or any argument with Mint; she was the undisputed queen of arguing. "Look…just leave it be…"

"You're too modest." Mint stated indifferently. Rue sighed.

"Sure…" Rue didn't sound convinced.

"You're also too down on yourself." Mint added. Rue said nothing, just stared into the dark sky, slowly being dotted by stars. He seemed to be hiding something. Mint didn't like that at all.

"What's wrong?" Mint couldn't believe she asked him that…so un-Mint-like. She didn't care…she didn't care.

"Nothing…" Rue avoided Mint's gaze.

"If you don't tell me I'm gonna push you into the water fountain!" Mint threatened, preparing her self to follow through with it.

"Okay…" Rue smirked, and then looked over to Mint. Mint made a gesture for him to continue. "I kinda sorta…" Rue sighed, "…like this girl…" Mint, if it'd been anyone else, teased endlessly about this. But, simply because it was Rue, there was a huge exception. Instead Mint made it her personal goal to find out who it was, and to promptly kill her. Heads would soon roll.

"WHO!" Mint jumped up quickly as she exclaimed, almost causing Rue to almost fall into the fountain without her help out of surprise.

"Calm down…" Rue soothed. "It isn't a big deal."

"Yea…It, it would defiantly be a big deal!" Mint nodded as to further prove her point. "Now tell me! Before I push you into the water fountain!" Rue stood, getting himself a safe distance from the water fountain in question. "Fine then I'll just pummel you to death!" Mint took out her rings, which swiftly began spinning, ready to cast whatever spell she chose to abuse Rue with.

"Mint calm down…" Rue barely dodged a blade of green, deciding she needed serious anger management, and wondering where he could get it for her. A series of golden sparks were sent on Rue until he finally gave in.

"Okay!" Rue grumbled as he breathed slightly heavy from all the evasion he'd been obligated to do for the sake of his own health. Mint smirked joyously, doing a triumphant victory twirl.

"Spill." Mint commanded, appearing directly in front of Rue in a whirl of purple. Rue backed up a bit. Rue really didn't like being in this kind of position, and god, she was intimidating. Rue looked around in attempt to postpone his answer. Mint noticed, reaching for her rings.

"I…" Mint dropped her hands. Rue sighed. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Well you really don't have much of a choice in the matter." Mint was determined on killing this girl…whoever she was…

"I…" Rue was obviously having a lot of difficulty with this. "Well…" This was too hard. Rue gathered up all the courage he'd ever had and pulled Mint into a kiss. Mint stood wide-eyed, blinking a few times in confusion. Rue pulled away, looking down, blushing slightly.

"Yea…so…that would answer your question…" Rue mumbled, turning to walk away. It took Mint a long time to register what exactly had just happened. Once she'd figured it out, Mint realized she couldn't kill herself…this was all too strange. Mint blinked incoherently a few times, then finally grasping the concept of what had just happened, grabbed Rue's arm, pulling him around to face her.

"I have a confession." Mint explained quickly. "I have a thing for someone too." Mint stated hurriedly before continuing on to be the out-going princess she was, and wrapping her hand around the back of Rue's neck, pulling him down to kiss her. It took Rue a few seconds to respond. Mint finally let herself realize what was wrong with her. Realized what was causing the dramatic breach in her system. It was a truly a great moment…until Rod walked up…

**P.S.-** I'm sorry if it sucks…I have a really hard time writing fics where people kiss…cause even though I'm a hopeless romantic…I'm very picky about guys…so I've never actually been kissed…or anything for that matter, not that I don't want to be…I'm 13 and have all the annoying prude guys in my school…so anyway I always feel as though I have no right to be writing about it…

Besides that I hope I did a long enough fic for all of you. My short innocent ones are better though…more to my experience level I guess…sigh…life sucks…


End file.
